This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many devices include permanently attached microphones for converting sound waves into electric signals that can be transmitted to a remote location and converted back into sound waves via a speaker. For instance, many headphones or headsets include permanently attached headphones. The headphones can include a frame that supports one or more speakers to be positioned adjacent a respective ear of the user, and a microphone can extend from the frame to be disposed adjacent the wearer's mouth.
However, permanently attached microphones can be disadvantageous. For instance, the speakers included in a set of headphones can be high quality while the microphone is of low quality, or vice versa. However, buying headphones with both high quality speakers and a high quality microphone can be prohibitively expensive. Furthermore, there can be situations in which the user wants to use the microphone independent of the headphones, but this can be difficult given the microphone's permanent attachment to the headphones.